Green Shadow/Gallery
This is the gallery for Green Shadow. General PrecisionBlast.jpg|Green Shadow using her signature superpower GShadowStats.png|Green Shadow's statistics GreenshadowRed.jpeg|Green Shadow's statistics (Games for Red version) Green HD.png|HD Green Shadow Green_Shadow_Website.png|HD Green Shadow on the official website LowHealthShadow.png|Green Shadow when low on health GreenShadowUsingSuperPowerTrick.jpeg|Green Shadow using superpower trick IvsVyaC.png|An advertisement to a survey for the game, featuring Green Shadow GSAppear.JPG|Green Shadow appearing Greenshadowvictoryhd.png|HD Green Shadow's winning pose HD Precision Blast.png|Another HD Green Shadow 16_-_4.png|Green Shadow on the title screen, along with , Dr. Zomboss and the Hero-Tron 5000 GreenShadowSoupRiced.jpeg|Green Shadow's expression when a legendary zombie is played IMG_2256.png|Green Shadow's icon (left) next to Solar Flare's icon in the title screen Green Shadow No Hoodie.png|Green Shadow without her hood on her head GreenShadowDefeated.jpeg|Green Shadow defeated Green Shadow Pose.jpeg|Green Shadow's pose when a zombie hero is hit over 4 damage or legendary plant is played GreenShadowThinking.PNG|Green Shadow thinking Completed_Green_Shadow_Quests.jpeg|The player has completed Green Shadow's Hero Quests Green Shadow blinking.jpeg|Green Shadow blinking Green Shadow super block.jpeg|Green Shadow blocking damage when Super-Block Meter is full Green Shadow hurt.jpeg|Green Shadow when hurt Green Shadow hurt more.jpeg|Green Shadow when hurt from 4 or more damage Advertisement for GreenShadowAllyPack.jpeg|Green Shadow with , , and The Podfather on her Ally Pack GreenShadowSuperBrainzonWelcomePack.jpg|Green Shadow with on the Welcome Pack WK&GKandGSinanAdvertisement.png|Green Shadow in an advertisement along with Wall-Knight and Grass Knuckles OutoftheShadowsicon.png|Green Shadow in the Out of the Shadows achievement icon Cw4RVb1XAAEPrCt.png|Another HD Green Shadow again Screenshot_20170203-080319.png|An advertisement featuring Green Shadow Screenshot 2017-03-08-17-59-21.png|An advertisement featuring Green Shadow and Super Brainz Screenshot_2017-06-08-23-32-19.png|An advertisement featuring Green Shadow and Super Brainz image_1.img.jpg|Green Shadow with multiple plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes.com IMG_3435.png|Green Shadow's icon in the menu for the April 13th, 2017 Galacticgardens.jpg|Green Shadow with other heroes in the teaser for the Galactic Gardens update GreenShadowintheAnimatedTrailer.png|Green Shadow in the animated trailer Green_Shadow_Menacing_Closeup.png|A close-up of Green Shadow in the animated trailer Plant_Heroes_animated_trailer.png|Green Shadow along with the other plant heroes in the animated trailer GreenShadowPremiumPack.jpg|Green Shadow's Premium Pack 74EC923F-993B-426F-882F-6628BA998B23.jpeg|Green Shadow Piñata for getting into the ultimate league. Old IMG 1268-1-.PNG|Green Shadow's expression when a legendary zombie is played SpriteAtlasTexture-8866dd42-ed4e-4804-9005-e3a4c510e1a2-2048x1024-fmt34 017.png|Sprites and assets IMG 0249-1-.png|Green Shadow selected in the hero selection screen GreenShadowCloseup.PNG|A close-up of Green Shadow posing IMG 0227-1-.png|Green Shadow's card description for Precision Blast Green Shadow.gif|Green Shadow using Precision Blast (animated) GreenShadowWin.PNG|Green Shadow's winning pose GreenShadowFirstStrip.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Green Shadow in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" (before the 1.2.11 update) GreenShadowSecondStrip.png|The second comic strip in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" (before the 1.2.11 update) GreenShadowThirdStrip.png|The third and final comic strip in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" (before the 1.2.11 update) Green_Shadow_on_title_screen.jpeg|Green Shadow on the title screen GreenShadowUsingSuperpower.png|Green Shadow while using superpower trick (before the 1.4.14 update) KOGreenSD.png|Green Shadow defeated Green Shadow Ally Pack.jpg|Green Shadow with Chilly Pepper, Snapdragon, and The Podfather on her Ally Pack GreenshadowiconRed.jpeg|Green Shadow's icon in the Collection during the Games for Red update Green_Shadow_and_Solar_Flare_icons.jpeg|Green Shadow's icon (left) next to Solar Flare's icon on the title screen GreenShadowAbility.PNG|Green Shadow using Precision Blast Miscellaneous PvZ Heroes Icon.jpg|Old app icon for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 1.01 update Regtyuuoş.png|Concept art featuring Green Shadow PvZHPreOrder.jpeg|Green Shadow in an advertisement to pre-register Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on Google Play A_PVZH_P_AGreenShadow@3x.png|Green Shadow's head as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers A_PVZH_P_AGreenShadow1@3x.gif|Flying Green Shadow as an animated sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers GreenShadowandSuperBrainzAd.png|Green Shadow and Super Brainz in an advertisement in the App Store IMG_2269.png|Green Shadow in an advertisement in the App Store (Games for RED) 18119114 1903104256382102 2417692926446615148 n.jpg|Green Shadow and Super Brainz in an advertisement in the App Store Videos Category:Galleries